Do You Love Me?
by esctasyofkuranosuke
Summary: Is it worth having someone you love but doesn't love you back? Or is it better to be with someone who actually loves you? Shiraishi x OC x Kenya


Every day, I would look at you playing tennis from the fence. I come early to school so that I cloud see you a little while longer. I complete my lunch as fast as I can so that I can see you chatting with your friends. I lie to my folks about club activities so that I can stay a bit longer to see you end your practice. Some might say that I'm stalking you, but you don't seem to notice. You don't see the girl who say's 'hi' to you every day, nor do you see her when she cheer's for your play. Whenever I go to sleep at night, when I close my eyes, I get a glimpse of you,…why? Why do you make my life so difficult? Why can't I ever stop following you? Why do my heart skip a beat when I see you? Tell me, Kenya. Why?

Then one day, you suddenly,….

"Um,..Kirishima-san, think you could make it to the school festival?" Kenya asked with a slight blush on my face.

"Well,….yes, as soon as the council work will be finished"

"That's great,..um,….d-do you have a partner?" He asked. His tone seemed unsure.

"Um,..no!" She blinked cutely .Then she replied, "can you….?"

"Yes!" He smacked himself on the head because he seemed so desperate.

"I'll see you later" He said, giving her a small wave.

She waved back at him, with a smile on her face.  
Kirishima Kano, the student council president of the Shitenhouji Gakun, was very popular. Only few people knew that she liked Kenya. Even Kenya didn't know about that fact. He started liking her, when he first met her during the national tournament. She had come with the team, handling important documents. Then, after that incident, he started meeting her everywhere, at the club room, the class room, during morning practice. Then, he came to know more about her. And gradually started having feelings for her.

"Ano,….Is Shiraishi-senpai here?" A second year asked, after entering the club room.

"Hai" Shiraishi answered sweety, as he got up from his chair. "What is it, [Y/n]-chan?" He asked her.

"um,..senpai,…Kirishima-senpai, um,…I mean the council, has put up with new regulations, this is a copy of the original" She answered, she seemed nervous.

"Ah,..souka,…" Shiraishi blinked.

"So, your distributing it to all the clubs, [Y/n]-chan?" Kenya suddenly asked.

"H-Hai" She nodded. She seemed quite tensed up. "I'll leave now, senpai." She quietly walked away.

"Hm,…..why do they keep making new rules,…" Shiraishi said, reading through the notice.

"Rules are meant to be broken" Kenya grinned.

Shiraishi looked at Kenya with a teasing smile on his face, " You asked her, didn't you?"

Kenya merely nodded.

Shiraishi chuckled, "You move really fast, don't you?"

"Hey! I'm not a speed star for nothing!"

"Yeah, right. Fine. Whatever you say. Let's hit the court"

….

[Y/n]-chan and Kano were very good friends, they know each other's secrets, and all. Kano was [Y/n]-chan's senpai, and yes, she respected Kano, but considered her more like her own sister. [Y/n]-chan was nice, and she helped Kano in the council. She was the vice-president, after all. Many people considered her to be shy and adorable, like Kenya thought, but she wasn't. She was crazy on music, composing music, singing and writing her own songs. She was confident and bright, but she seemed nervous at times, no one knew why,….

"Kano-senpai, will you come with me to the school festival?" [Y/n]-chan asked, confident of Kano agreeing.

"Um,…no,….[Y/n]-chan, it won't be possible for me.."

"But, why…?"

"Um,…I got a date with Kenya…" She said with a slight blush on her face.

Stopped. [Y/n]-chan stopped, looking at Kano with wide eyes,

Kano looked at her, surprised,….is her eyes sparkling or….

"Kano-senpaiiiiiiiiii!" She hugged her. "I'm so happy for you, and I'm really jealous too,,…..you got a date! "

Kano simply smiled and looked at her, she never thought that [Y/n]-chan would be so happy to hear this.

"Ring ring" Shiraishi picked up the phone. "moshi moshi?"

"It's me Kenya, hey can you,…do me a favor?"

"What favor?" Shiraishi asked confused.

"You know, today is the school festival,..and I'm going to bring HER. So, I just want you to keep everyone away as only we know about this. Okay, please?"

Shiraishi sighed. "Yes, as we dicusse-" Kenya ended the conversation with a "thanks" and hung up.

Shiraishi flipped his phone close. "She is one lucky girl" He said to himself. "Or,….Kenya is one lucky boy,…." and he sighed again.

…

As it was all planned, Kenya picked Kano up by 7pm. They were having a wonderfull time, and Shiraishi? It's better not to ask,..

"Where is Kenya?" Kin-chan wined.

"Um,..he has something important to do,.." Shiraishi rplied.

"Where did that Kenya-kyunn run off to!" Koharu started.

"Hey Koharu! I'm here!" Yuuji wined behind Koharu.

Kin-chan walked for a while and saw an odd looking architecture.  
"What is that, Shiraishi?" He asked.

"It's a temple, where one's wishes is always granted. Kin-chan" Shiraishi replied.

"Why don't you make a wish, Kin-chan?"

Kin-chan turned around to see who it was. It was a familiar sound to him.

"[Y/N]-CHANNNN! " He cried as he leapt on her.

"Woah,….easy Kin-chan" she smiled at him.

"K-[Y/n]-chan-n…..?" Shiraishi looked at her quizzically.

"Hm,..what is it senpai?"

"Hey! There's TAKOYOKI!" Kin-chan screamed as he run off to the stand.

Koharu and Yuuji were exploring the area, where Zaizen was playing games.

"[Y/n]-chan,..why are you here…?" Shiraishi was totally confused.

"Why can't I be here?" She asked him.

"I-I thought you would be with Kenya,…"

She blinked. "But,…why?"

"Didn't he ask you out?"

"No! I-I mean,..no he didn't….."

"He didn't…?"

"He asked Kano-senpai,..out,…." She said looking down.

"Oh,…." Shiraishi didn't know whether to be happy or to be sad,….

He moved closer to her, and raised her face by holding her chin. He looked closely into her eyes,….

"Did you cry?"

She couldn't hold it any longer, she broke down. Shiraishi hugged her tight.

"How d-did y-you –k-know…..?" she asked as she weeped…

"Hm,…I would have called you a stalker if you stalked him like that.."

"How come he never noticed,….. " she dug her face on his chest as she poured down,….

"Maybe it takes someone who likes you to notice you,…"

"Looks like he never liked me,…" she said as looked at him.

"don't you want to hear it?"

She looked at him quizzically.

Shiraishi chuckled. "Those three words?" I love you."

She couldn't believe it. She didn't say a word.

"I know you liked Kenya, and when he said that he asked someone out who he has been near him lately, I thought it was you,…..I was always jealous the way you looked at him,…can you look at me like that?"

She blushed. "I-I d-don't know,…..senpai."

Shiraishi leaned closer and kissed her cheek.

"Then, I guess I have to wait, till you see me like that,.." he chuckled.

All that she could do was blush.

Every day, I would look at you playing tennis from the fence. I come early to school so that I cloud see you a little while longer. I complete my lunch as fast as I can so that I can see you chatting with your friends. I lie to my folks about club activities so that I can stay a bit longer to see you end your practice. Some might say that I'm stalking you, but you do to notice. You talk to me everyday and walk me home everyday. You call me your girlfriend, and you changed my world. You help me erase my painful memories, and take me forward. I love you shiraishi. I love you too.


End file.
